Chrono Tales
by Felix el gato 21
Summary: mi hermano y yo eramos solo unos tipos normales con vidas normales..pero..despues de un suceso inexplicable todo cambio en nuestras vidas ahora mi hermano y yo defendemos la Tierra de los espiritus malignos y un Dios Maligno que amenaza a la tierra


OHAYO bienvenidos a mi Historia original 100% creado por mi con personajes originales y todo eso XD espero y les guste este capitulo..encerio me esmere haciendo este capitulo (joder realmente estoy insipirado jeje) bien sin mas preambulo comenzemos con la historia de Chrono Tales :3

existe una leyenda que abarca los tiempos de la creacion donde los Dioses estaban indecisos con la Humanidad,algunos dioses deseaban Gobernar sobre los humanos,otros deseaban que se experimentara con ellos poniendoles pruebas,mientras que muchos otros solo querian dejarlos libres y cuidarlos una disputa se llevo acabo entre los dioses Mas poderosos y los dioses mas debiles pero no por ello menos importantes se mantuvieron discutiendo durante 7 Dias pero alfin el dios mayor decidio pensar y reflexionar observando a la Humanidad,

durante ese tiempo de reflexion y pensamiento el dios creador le pidio una pequeña opinion a sus angeles y a los espiritus,los angeles le contestaron que la humanidad era interasente y que talvez se le podria otorgar algun poder divino para ver si lo usan para Construir y guíar a su pueblo o si lo destruirian intentandolo.

por otro lado...

los espiritus..Ellos con algo de desprecio y furia veian a la humanidad como un enemigo que Estaba matando a la naturaleza que era preferible extinguirlos y enseñarles a respetar a la Madre de la naturaleza y a temerle a las bestias que rondaban en ella. el dios mayor sabia que muchos de los espiritus querian el respeto de los humanos ya que el buho del tiempo y el espacio les aviso que en el futuro el ser humano destruiria toda la naturaleza lentamente..y que el futuro que le esperaba tanto a la Humanidad como a los espiritus eran oscuros como el Averno.

Lo que no sabian estos espiritus es que ese "Futuro" que ellos aseguraban que ocurriria, solo era una de las millones de probabilidades de un futuro,uno que talves llegaria..o nunca llegaria...

despues de pensarlo bien decidio observar a la humanidad por un siglo

la humanidad alparezer avanzaba creando estructuras maravillosas habian aprendido a convivir con la tierra de sus pies y empezaron a usarla para poder crear alimento de ella,llegaron muchos humanos que hicieron sufrir a su pueblo hasta el punto de casi extinguirlo por completo..muchos otros lograron cosas impresionantes,gobernaban justamente,crearon un Largo tiempo de paz y prosperidad viendo que el ser humano progresaba a buen pie decidio darle El maximo regalo...

Libertad..y libre albedrio.

porsupuesto esta noticia enojo a Bastantes Dioses y espiritus que querian gobernar o destruir a la humanidad.

por lo que empezo una guerra entre Dioses y espiritus donde la tierra se vio Gravemente afectada

despues de una sangrienta y feroz Batalla el dios mayor logro vencer y junto con los espiritus que se aliaron a el creo un gran reino donde dioses y espiritus podian vivir en armonia,mientras que los dioses y espiritus Malignos fueron desterrados del universo a un lugar llamado la zona del desprecio donde nunca podrian salir ...o..almenos eso se creia en el momento.

durante siglos los dioses y espiritus veian con asombro y curiosidad a la humanidad vieron lo capazes que pueden ser tanto para crear..como para destruir,tanto para hacer el bien,como para hacer el mal.

hubo un tiempo donde la tierra empezo a corromperse y muchas personas empezaron a creerse mejor o mas que los dioses y espiritus,esto porsupuesto trajo varios echos que cambiarian la historia para siempre.

algunos hombres lograron encontrar una forma de liberar parcialmente a los espiritus Malignos,invocandolos para poder usar sus poderes a cambio de un sacrificar a una virgen,o a un recien nacido.

estos hombres usaron los poderes de los espiritus malignos para que la humanidad empezara a tratarlos omo reyes,algunos incluso querian que los trataran como dioses poderosos y temibles.

el dios mayor al enterarse de estos actos créo a unos poderosos seres espirituales a los que bautizo como "Los Guardianes"

5 espiritus Fuertes y valientes dispuestos a derrotar y detener a los espiritus malignos

el Lider de los Guardianes un espiritu de caracter fuerte pero paciente como el padre tiempo,le llamaban winoki Guardian de la tierra, su trabajo es cuidar la tierra por donde caminan los hombres y los animales cuidar que no muera de por culpa del hombre o por un espiritu maligno,tenia el poder de curar y regenerar tejido vivo de cualquier ser vivo incluyendo plantas.

Ferrage Guardian de las fieras. protector de cada fiera y bestia del mundo,tiene la capacidad de usar las habilidades de Cualquier animal que exista y combinarlas para tener velocidad,fuerza y agilidad increible,tambien posee la habilidad de usar el Fuego como defensa o ataque.

Eduviges la guardiana de la luz,capaz de destruir la oscuridad y brindar luz y proteccion a quien lo necesite,ademas de ser muy amable con la humanidad tiene un libido muy Grande pero este solo se da a notar en las noches de Luna llena,tambien es una Guerrera que siempre busca ayudar a los debiles y luchar.

Nathifa la Guardiana del Mar,encargada de proteger el mar y sus habitantes,posee la habilidad de limpiar cualquier impureza,tambien la habilidad de sanar enfermedades y heridas tanto fisicas como internas y tambien Heridas espirituales,es una con el mar por lo que se le considera un espiritu Puro y debido a esto es Realmente amigable con los humanos y la vida.

Ken Namikase Guardian del tiempo.

el Guardian mas fuerte de todos aunque es mas fuerte e inteligente y muchas veces le ofrecieron la oportunidad de ser el lider de los Guardianes este siempre se nego,posee la habilidad de controlar el tiempo al igual que el clima,aunque este nunca uso el clima para combatir siempre uso un pequeño paro en el tiempo para tomar ventaja del enemigo y saber como atacaria,apesar de que puede retroseder el tiempo a voluntad este mismo se prohibio retroseder o avanzar en el tiempo ya sea por motivos personales o curiosidad,si su trabajo como Guardian necesitaba que usara esta habilidad entonces solo asi la usaria.

siempre fue el encargado de cuidar el ambiente y el espacio tiempo de fisuras temporales ,paradojas,o lineas de tiempo distintas aunque secretamente se encargaba de proteger a los humanos de si mismos esta fue una tarea que le dio el dios creador en secreto por lo que ninguno a excepcion de ellos dos sabia de eso.

Lucharon y lucharon hasta que porfin despues de un largo tiempo lograron devolver la paz a la tierra y el mundo espiritual y sobretodo al mundo divino.

despues de varios años los guardianes se dedicaron a hacer otro tipo de cosas

aveces jugaban con una esfera y la tiraban a un aro,este juego le gusto mucho al Guardian de las fieras por lo que decidio enseñarselos a los humanos y muchos de ellos les encanto tanto que despues de haberlo jugado tanto lo terminaron usando como un ritual de agradecimiento al Guardian de las fieras que aunque fuera un espiritu los humanos lo idolatraban como un dios cosa que le daba risa a el y los demas guardianes y sobretodo al dios creador.

despues de un tiempo los demas guardianes se aburrian de solo jugar el ahora nombrado por los humanos "football" por lo que se aburrian,entonces un dia la guardiana del mar decidio irse a vivir al mar donde podria pasar descubriendo Los secretos del mar y los misterios que este abarcaba en sus profundidades.

la guardiana de la luz decidio ir a los lugares oscuros de la tierra para llevar luz y armonia y sobretodo esperanza a los que la necesitaban.

mientras tanto el Guardian de la tierra y el guardian del tiempo simplemente se limitavan a observar a los humanos y aveces a jugar con las estrellas o las plantas.

Un dia el guardian del tiempo se aburrio demasiado por lo que decidio ir a la tierra a relajarse un poco con una mujer humana que habia estado observando desde hace tiempo

la chica era muy amigable y amorosa se preocupaba por ken cuando lo veia pensativo o preocupado por sus oficios de Guardian aunque claro ella no sabia de esto ultimo con el pasar del tiempo los dos calleron enamorados y finalmente con el permiso del dios creador y la bendicion de sus compañeros guardianes se casaron y tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron

Tonitrua Namikaze

luego de años de paz y prosperidad un mal muy temible amenazaria a la tierra y al mundo divino y espiritual

uno de los dioses malignos mas poderosos logro escapar salir de la zona del desprecio usando la energia negativa de los humanos corrompidos y malvados que acumulo durante 500 años

este dios logro Masacrar a todos los dioses y a casi todos los espiritus,los unicos espiritus que quedaron con vida eran los Guardianes y los espiritus de la guerra.

empezo una lucha donde tanto el dios como los espiritus dieron todo de si

hasta que poco a poco empezaron a caer

el guardian de la tierra fue el primero en morir gracias a un ataque por la espalda propiciado por el dios maligno Kiro

y los espiritus guerreros murieron minutos despues de lo ocurrido,la guardiana de la luz y la guardiana del mar lograron escapar malheridas del combate y se escondieron cada una en lo que pudieron.

mientras tanto el guardian del tiempo y el guardian de las fieras,decidieron fucionarse para atrapar al maligno dios de una vez por todas o almenos por muchos siglos,al fusionarse los guardianes obtuvieron un Poder que superaba el del maligno dios por poco.

golpes,patadas,hechizos,ataques especiales,sangre y sudor recorria el campo de batalla despues de horas de combate finalmente el guardian fusionado decidio usar lo poco que le quedaba de enrgia para encerrar al maligno dios dentro de una botella de vidrio.

al encerrar al dios maligno el guardion cayo al suelo sin vida.

la guardiana de la luz que logro observar el sacrificio del guardian fucionado fue la que dejo guardada la botella en una misteriosa caverna donde varias trampas y guardias protegian los alrededores y la misma caverna donde se encontraba encerrado el maligno dios.

llegaron decadas de paz duradera y firme la guardiana de la luz se convirtio en diosa al igual que la guardiana del mar,pero estas dos diosas amigas no se juntaban mucho ya que aun despues de decadadas el mar siempre tenia algo nuevo eh interesante para la diosa del mar por lo que siempre se mantenia ahi explorando,por lo que la diosa de la luz decidio terminar de criar y de guiar al hijo del exguardian del tiempo ya que la madre biologica de este murio cuando el cumplio 6 años de edad quedando huerfano pero gracias a que la diosa de la luz se apiado de el y le tomo mucho cariño termino queriendolo como su propio hijo.

ella le enseño todo hacerca del mundo espiritual y del mundo divino,tambien le enseño muchas formas de usar la luz como defensa o para el combate y sobre todo aunque ella no poseia el conocimiento del espacio tiempo poco a poco fue aprendiendo gracias a que el padre de tonitrua tenia apuntado en pergaminos y notas muchas cosas interesantes hacerca del espacio tiempo y sus perjudicaciones al intervenir en una linea temporal o simplemente por poner un objeto en un tiempo donde no existia tal objeto.

el joven tonitrua crecio y creo un altar donde los humanos podrian adorar a su padre y a el ademas de que le serviria como nuevo hogar y lugar para experimentar con las habilidades espirituales y divinas donde poco a poco se convirtio en un semi-dios y paso Decadas experimentando y tambien observando y estudiando el avance de la humanidad.

"Pov tonitrua" (esta grabando un diario personal en una de esas grabadoras de cassete)

Año 1975

la humanidad avanzo de manera increible ah inventado cosas fabulosas para transportarse llamado Automoviles,tambien han creado una forma de entretenimiento llamado Television,alparecer despues de descubrir la electricidad empezaron a crear Muchas maquinas donde una de ellas hay un objeto llamado Camara que esta echo para poder tomar fotogramas de una persona y proyectarla a una "pantalla" estos fotogramas se toman en milisegundos haciendo que se pueda ver el movimiento de las personas a la hora de em..como le dicen...ah si Grabar creando asi un formato nuevo llamado "video" junto con esto crearon una clase de vara donde unos cables se encargan de capturar el audio que se almacena en una clase de esponja en la punta de la vara alparecer se llama Microfono este artefacto hace que sea posible escucharsele atraves de la pantalla del televisor...wow realmente esto es impresionante...aunque por el momento solo pueden verse imagenes sin color. los humanos piensan en un futuro tener imagenes a color y posiblemente un mejor audio.

Año 1999

un nuevo año se hacerca para la humanidad todos estan atentos para celebrar la venida del año nuevo durante todo este tiempo ocurrio bastante...despues de que los estados unidos y la union sovietica Ganaran la segunda guerra mundial ocurrieron..cosas interesantes..los humanos empezaron..o bueno..volvieron a empezar a tratarse por igual con amistad..o almenos lo intentan..se creo una religion donde los humanos Adoran a un Dios...por lo que eh oido...creo que es el Dios creador al que veneran...aunque..ellos lo llaman Jehova o Yahweh...aunque al principio me parecio algo raro...alparecer al dios creador le gusto el nombre que los humanos le pusieron y desde ese momento..le gusta que le llamen Jehova...pero mi curiosidad es mas grande y decidi investigar por mi cuenta alparecer le llevan diciendo asi desde hace siglos ya que ayudo a bastante gente en el pasado...claro a escondidas de mi y de madre eduviges y mi tia Nati...tambien me entere que el queria entender el sufrimiento de los humanos por lo que..mando su espiritu al vientre de una mujer y crecio entre los hombres aunque claro este hombre que se hacia Llamar Jesus...era el hijo de Dios y de una u otra forma el y Jehova estaban conectados...por lo que a la hora de que el hombre empezo a envidiar el poder de jesus y a odiarlo apesar de Haber curado a sus enfermos y revivido a sus muertos..alparecer a jesus lo crucificaron a las nueve de la mañana y murio a las 3 de la tarde..wow...pasó seis horas sobre la cruz antes que la muerte pusiera fin a sus sufrimientos. Desde el medio día hasta su muerte se cernieron sobre la cruz densas tinieblas que ocultaron al Sufriente de la vista de la multitud...Habiendo recopilado información de los registros históricos y del conocimiento científico médico y espiritual que encontre en el altar o bueno..mejor dicho Iglesia encontre la siguiente descripción gráfica de las torturas propias de la muerte por crucifixión: El sufrimiento de la crucifixión, del que resultaba finalmente la muerte, provenía en parte de la postura fija y constreñida del cuerpo, así como de los brazos extendidos, lo que ocasionaba dolor intenso a cada contracción o movimiento del dorso lacerado por los azotes, y de las manos y pies atravesados por los clavos. Estos últimos se clavaban a través de estructuras en las que confluían muchos nervios sensitivos y tendones, de los cuales algunos resultaban seccionados y otros aplastados o desgarrados con violencia. Se producía enseguida la inflamación de las heridas de las manos y los pies, así como en otras partes del cuerpo cuya circulación resultaba comprometida debido a las presiones anómalas existentes. Ello producía una sensación de sed abrasadora y un dolor insufrible. La sangre, que difícilmente podía irrigar las extremidades, congestionaba la circulación de la cabeza, ocasionando un tormento indescriptible. Dado que el corazón no podía bombear la sangre de la forma natural, impedido como estaba por la distensión de la caja torácica, había una dificultad circulatoria de retorno que ingurgitaba las venas. En tales circunstancias la situación habría mejorado mucho si las heridas hubiesen podido sangrar profusamente, pero no sucedía así. El propio peso del cuerpo, apoyado en la estaca fijada al segmento vertical de la cruz, el calor sofocante y los rayos del sol, convertían cada momento en peor que el anterior. Las rampas y las contracturas de los músculos más distantes terminaban en dolorosas convulsiones que se iban haciendo más extensas durante dos o tres días, afectando con el tiempo a partes vitales que traían por fin al sufriente el descanso de la muerte...y por el sentimiento espiritual que encontre en una iglesia muy antigua y tambien en muchos lugares de israel...pude sentir en carne propia el dolor que paso este hombre en la cruz...la sed que sentia y lo traicionado que se sintio cuando envez de Agua le dieron vinagre...pude sentir el frio...la desesperacion...joder era horrible...pero..gracias a eso..logre darme cuenta de los sentimientos humanos...las cosas que sienten...son..interesantes...el amor...la felicidad..la tristeza...definitivamente el hombre es un especimen muy curioso..y creo que jehova el Dios creador..se dio cuenta de eso...

Año 1999 5 horas para que comienze el milenio..el año 2000

la tierra festeja la inminente llegada del año 2000 estan lanzando pirotecnia al cielo donde explota con diferentes show bastante bonito al mi parecer...y un uso interesante para la polvora...aunque llegaron a crear armas con ella..veo que almenos piensan en diferentes formas de usar los materiales de la tierra..ah por cierto llegaron al templo unos creyentes espirituales a rezar para que limpiara las malas vibras de el..un trabajo bastante facil aunque...me hubiera gustado haber echo algo...mas entretenido..

Año 2006

No puedo creerlo...era verdad...deverdad esta aqui...p-pense que eran solo palabrerias del angel gabriel pero...no..deverdad esta entre nosotros...el elegido...aunque..debo de admitir que esperaba que su energia espiritual fuera mas grande..pero.."se escucha la voz de alguien afuera del templo" eh..ah...em...ya Voy...

"Fin pov de tonitrua"

el semi-dios se dirigio a las puertas del templo solo para encontrarse con un amigo de el un viejo shaman que le contaba varias cosas interesantes,entre ellas el nacimiento del elegido..o bueno mejor dicho "LOS elegidos"

QUE!..bromeas cierto?-decia impresionado el semi-dios tonitrua-

no..es encerio son hermanos por lo que no solo es un elegido...son 2..y tambien debo de añadir que ellos nacieron en el año 2000 para ser exactos-decia el viejo shaman.

2000?..mmm que raro por que el angel gabriel no me conto eso?-se preguntaba el semi-dios

talvez por que no le preguntaste?-comento el shaman,haciendo que una gota de sudor cayera de la cabeza del semi-dios.

eh...si bueno..yo...em..bueno no importa..sabes donde estan los elegidos tienen que empezar su entrenamiento y..-no termino de hablar ya que el shaman le interrumpio-pues no no tengo ni la menor idea de donde estan y..no crees que entrenarlos ahora seria solo una perdida de tiempo..osea..apenas tienen 6 años..bueno el mayor ya tiene 6..y el menor los cumplira el mes que viene..

eh...6 años...y..que mes es el que viene?...septiembre?-preguntaba el semi dios con algo de confucion ya que tanto tiempo encerrado en el templo le hizo perder la nocion del tiempo.

no..estamos en mayo el mes que viene es Junio,el chicho cumplira 6 años el 10 de junio.-respondio el chaman.

10 de junio eh?...bueno...entonces...ahora tienen 6 años..asi que...mmm-el semi-dios empezo a sumar los años que hacian falta para que los chicos tuvieran almenos unos 16 o 17 años ya cumplidos ya que con esa edad el entrenamiento no seria tan pesado para ellos.

11 años para que tengan 17 ambos...bien sera una espera un poco larga pero..valdra la pena ademas..asi tendre tiempo para encontrarlos..y observar si su energia espiritual aumenta o disminuye con el tiempo..

y bien eso es todo el primer capitulo mis amigos que tal les parece mi Historia Original eh?interesante?, :3 vamos diganme dejenme su opinion de esta historia en los reviews..deverdad me encantaria que esto llegara a ser leido por Muchas personas jeje bien aqui ya es tarde asi que..bye bye nos vemos en el proximo cap...ah y el capitulo 4 de Una herencia divina ya esta en proceso amigos ahora si bye!


End file.
